The invention relates to exercising apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in exercising apparatus of the type known as expanders.
Expanders are used by person wishing to exercise and strengthen the muscles in their hands and in other parts of their bodies. A conventional expander comprises one or more elongated coil springs the end portions of which are connected with handles, e.g., with handles in the form of rings. Such expanders are simple, inexpensive and effective. However, a careless or clumsy person is likely to sustain serious injuries as a result of improper manipulation of a conventional expander with one or more coil springs. For example, if one of the handles is released in stretched condition of the coil spring or springs (this can happen if the hands of the person using the expander perspire as a result of prolonged strenuous exercising), the spring or springs are free to abruptly contract and to propel the released handle against the body of the user or to injure a person standing by. Moreover, conventional expanders (especially those for use by adults seeking strenuous exercise) are heavy and bulky and, therefore, not suitable for taking along on trips so that the owner could carry out her or his daily exercise at home or elsewhere.